Gotei 13 (Cataclysm)
. *Uphold the Spirit Cycle of Souls. *Destroy the Imawashī. *Destroy the Kikkashō. *Destroy Averian and his Espada. }} The Gotei 13 (護廷十三隊, Goteijūsantai), known previously as the Six Directions and the Blades of Night's Veil, is an organization of and Yousojin active throughout the Reikai. They stand opposed to the Imawashī, Kikkashō and Averian's Espada whilst replacing the Gotei Remnant in function. They are allied with the Jōren and strive for the complete protection of both the Reikai and . Kentaro Hiroshi serves as the organization's Captain-Commander (総隊長, Sōtaichō). History Founding The Gotei 13 was originally conceived and established by .Bleach Book of SOULs, page 98 Yamamoto joined together with The Philosophers to form this new organization, with the membership of the aforementioned organization holding positions of power. Yamamoto would lead the newly formed Gotei 13 organization as its Captain-Commander from its inception, until his death at the hands of almost one-thousand years later during the initial stages of the .Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 511, pages 7-13 , who was a student of Yamamoto and the first Captain to graduate from the Shinō Academy, became the second Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 following Yamamoto's death in the aforementioned conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, pages 1-3 Yamamoto, , Sōritsu Kuchiki, Garian Shinjo, Anika Shihōin, Nasu Shiba, Nikkō Shiba, Yūyami Shiba, Ralen Satonaka and Inbōka Magatta, alongside three other individuals, became the first Captain's in the Gotei 13.Bleach Timeline (Kenji Hiroshi) believes this generation where the strongest.Bleach manga; Chapter 523, page 17 considered this group to be little more than a bunch of blood-thirsty criminals and it was for this reason they where such a fearsome organization. They subsequently mellowed however following the destruction of the , having found something to cherish and protect in the ensuing peace.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 11 Post-Quincy massacre Sōritsu, who Captained the 6th Division since the organizations inception, was eventually murdered by the first natural known as Averian, who had been masquerading as Sōritsu's lieutenant, Himuro Kyousuke. Sōritsu was then transformed into a Battle Doll and used by Averian to monitor the fledgling Gotei 13 on behalf of The Outsider. Sōritsu's death and transformation would not become public knowledge until a number of centuries later when his clansmen, Ryan Kuchiki, was persuaded to undergo a supposed rite of passage which resulted in Sōritsu's power and consciousness being fused to Ryan just prior to The Collapse. Garian was known to have harboured suspicions but lacked sufficient proof and was quietly censured by the Central 46 of-the-time, who viewed Garian as something of a dangerous element. Garian went into self-imposed exile in the World of the Living. An unspecified time later Captaincy of the 9th Division was held by Kousetsu Tora. His Lieutenant, Shuten Tamane, orchestrated a plot to steal the essence of fellow squad-mate Kei Yume, but was foiled by Kei. Kei was subsequently framed for a string of murders committed by Shuten and fled into exile in the World of the Living with his vassals Nerine Amamine and Masaki Satō. Kousetsu would die under mysterious circumstances soon after, rumoured to be Shuten's doing. Kousetsu was eventually replaced in the role by Kensei Muguruma who had Shuten replaced with Mashiro Kuna. Hollowfication Incident & Winter War era During the mid 1800's Captaincy of the 5th Division lay with Ryōta Hachirō, who had held the post for a number of centuries following the death of founding Captain Nikkō Shiba. Dastan and his brother, Suitai Shiba, had a falling out; Suitai was defeated and banished from the clan, seemingly because he attacked Dastan, who was to be the next clan head. In reality Suitai was merely defending himself. Ryōta ordered a full investigation but uncovered little concrete evidence supporting Suitai's claims. Ryōta eventually stepped down. When then-Lieutenant hatched a plot to his fellow the Gotei 13 lost a number of Captains and Lieutenants to his plot, with blame landing at the feet of Captain . At this time the Captaincy within the Gotei 13 consisted of , , Rōjūrō "Rose" Ōtoribashi, , Shinji Hirako, , Love Aikawa, , Kensei Muguruma, Dastan Shiba, , and . Shinji, Rose, Love and Kensei where all banished, alongside Urahara and Yoruichi. The Hollowfication Incident necessitated the need for new recruits. , , and remained from that time, and where joined by Shiro Kujo. He was later replaced by . The remaining Captains where joined by , , , , , , and . Tōshirō Hitsugaya would eventually replace Isshin as Captain as well following the latter's disappearance in . Aizen, Gin and Kaname eventually defected from the organization; this resulted in the . Amagai replaced Gin momentarily. Quincy Blood War era Following Aizen's defeat by and imprisonment by Urahara, certain members of the Visored returned to their former posts. This included Shinji Hirako, Rōjūrō "Rose" Ōtoribashi and Kensei Muguruma. These three replaced those who defected prior to the Winter War, whilst those who held a Captaincy post before and during the Winter War retained their command. Captain-Commander was killed by during the , resulting in being promoted to the post of Captain-Commander. was also killed by unlocking his powers, and died attempting to stabilize the . was also killed in the course of his duties. By the end of the conflict, now known as "The Thousand Year Blood War", , , Rōjūrō "Rose" Ōtoribashi, Shinji Hirako, , Kensei Muguruma, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and where all that remained. Garian Shinjo returned temporarily to help train a new generation of Shinigami, where he also found the evidence he needed to prove his earlier suspicions regarding Sōritsu correct. Over the course of ten years, which saw a welcome period of peace reign, the Gotei 13 where joined by , , Lisa Yadōmaru and as Captains. At this point a number of Lieutenants, such as and Shūhei Hisagi, where capable of performing their release. First Spiritual War era and Shin Nagakura.]] vs. Rosuto Shiba.]] The Visored eventually left the service once stability returned and where allowed to settle once more in the World of the Living, but they remained active allies despite their retirement. Akemi, Kakyoku Kawakaze, Tsuyoki, Knives, Kireina Shiba, Katashi, Meian Shiba and Rosuto Shiba received their Captaincy in the months after the retirement of the Visored. Rosuto, however, was dishonourably discharged, Meian was granted leave to hunt his brother down, whilst Kireina left to prevent the two from killing one another. Kireina and Rosuto where replaced by Kojima Taira and Shori Keihatsu, whilst Meian ceded his Captaincy to the returning Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who had turned down the Captain-Commander's chair. In addition was killed in front of the entire 11th Division by Tadashi Kori, who subsequently became the next Kenpachi. Mayuri was also replaced by Nobu Sadao who was one of Mayuri's closest confidants. Kojima lasted mere months however and was swiftly replaced by Shin Nagakura. It was these individuals who where in-power when Averian made his reappearance. , who learned of Averian's existence from Garian Shinjo prior to the outbreak of the First Spiritual War, made secret plans to dispose of this ancient threat. Unfortunately his plans where discovered and Averian moved against him personally shortly after the death of Anika Shihōin. Shunsui was killed by Averian and the Sōritsu-Battle Doll during the First Spiritual War and the post of Captain-Commander passed along to Madoka Mizuki. Madoka, Shin, Kakyoku, Tōshirō, Tadashi and Nobu would remain in their posts for the remainder of the Gotei 13's existence. Garian abandoned the Gotei 13 and shifted his focus instead to the fledgling Ryū Order. .]] Following the war Kei Yume returned to the Gotei 13 and became the Captain of the 3rd Division. He likewise became the official liaison to the allied Ryū Order. Shortly afterwards however Shori betrayed the Gotei 13 and assaulted a number of his fellow Captains, resulting in their deaths. Those killed by Shori included Akemi, Tsuyoki, Knives, Katashi and Shiro Kujo. Following the resolution of this event Hissori Hogosha, Yuuna Tomoko, Suzume Naomasa, Erika Fujibayashi and Ginchiyo Tachibana became Captains, replacing those killed by Shori. Shori himself was replaced by Teysa Simmah. In addition Captain-Commander Madoka welcomed Amagai back to the Gotei 13 and allowed him to establish a 14th Division, which Amagai would become the Captain of. It was these individuals who did battle with the Engelhaft Gewitter as well as the membership in-power at the time of the Collapse. Knives, however, did not die as first thought. He survived, albeit at the cost of his spiritual powers, which he eventually managed to regain through Fullbring. Taking the name Aaron Sheppard, Knives fled to the World of the Living and eventually fathered a son, Garrett Sheppard, who would become an ally to the Gotei 13 in his teenage years. The Collapse The Collapse marked the end of Yamamoto's Gotei 13. It was replaced in function by the tyrannical regime of Ryan Kuchiki and his Gotei Remnant which, in turn, was replaced by Kentaro Hiroshi's iteration of the Gotei 13. Kentaro became the first Captain-Commander of the newly established Gotei 13. The Captaincy of the Gotei Remnant consisted of Ryan Kuchiki, Blake Shihōin, Miria Fujibayashi, Erika Fujibayashi, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Amagai. Tōshirō and Amagai later defected to the side of Kentaro and his Six Directions during the Second Battle of Nishiendo, for they could not condone an alliance with the Imawashī. The new Gotei 13 was rebuilt through the shared resources and manpower of the Six Directions and Blades of Night's Veil, which had been created and led by Kentaro Hiroshi and Itazura Kori respectively following the Collapse. The number of Captains active in the organization remained the traditional thirteen, though those individuals who led the sub-divisions, although assigned a different rank, wielded the same power and responsibility as the reigning Captains. Averian was notably wary of this new organization. He remarked that he had not seen so strong an organization since the founding Captain's themselves and sought to empower his own Espada in response. Kentaro's Gotei 13 was stabilized through the presence of former Captains Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Shūsuke Amagai, though the biggest stabilizing element of all was the return of Kusaka Kori. Kusaka had never knew how his brother, Sojiro Kori, had died. He always assumed it had been The Collapse that caused his death, though Kentaro soon discovered that he was in fact murdered by the Sōritsu-controlled Ryan Kuchiki. Kusaka, alongside his apprentice Kitsui Sanretsu, returned, and threw their considerable might behind Kentaro's cause upon being told of this fact, and thus swore bloody vengeance. In-turn Kusaka's reappearance caused both Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura, who survived The Collapse in severely injured states, to return as Captains as well. Their presence, coupled with that of Hitsugaya, Amagai, Kensei, Hisagi and Kusaka, ensured that Kentaro's new Gotei 13 was filled with powerful and trustworthy individuals who had served in Yamamoto's former organization before Ryan's corruption. Mission The Gotei 13 is a militaristic organization with a number of responsibilities. The sub-divisions also possess a number of specialized responsibilities, but those of the Gotei 13 itself are: *The protection of the Reikai and its citizens. This extended to the destruction of antagonistic forces; this included the Imawashī, Kikkashō and Averian's Espada. *The upkeep of the Spirit Cycle of Souls. This includes guiding souls safely to the Reikai through . *The protection of the . This includes the allocation of task forces to protect both 's and 's from . General operation The Gotei 13 rarely works as a fully cohesive unit. The directives of its Thirteen Divisions are usually left up to the individual Captain, but cross-Division training and drills are carried out at the direction of Captain Amagai. Even getting the full range of Captains and leaders of the affiliated organizations together can take several hours. The reigning Captain has the authority and resources on-hand to create affiliated organizations, though these organizations are no longer attached to a single Division and have their own layout and command structure. The main Thirteen Divisions as well as newly created organizations are overseen by the reigning Captain-Commander. A or Yousojin are expected to carry out the duties of their assigned Division or affiliated organization with promptness and professionalism. In addition to these duties all Shinigami and Yousojin are expected to submit to frequent patrol assignments, which can range from patrolling the Reikai itself or the . Organization Structure The structure of Kentaro's Gotei 13 differs slightly from that of Yamamoto's original iteration. The core Thirteen Divisions remain unchanged, as do a number of affiliated organizations such as the Onmitsukidō and Kidō Corps, though these organizations are now under the authority of the reigning Captain-Commander, who has full statutory authority over the Gotei 13 and all organizations attached to it. Each organization is also headed by a single individual whose rank holds the same authority and responsibilities as the Captain's themselves, whilst deferring to the Captain-Commander. As with any military the Gotei 13 has ranks. The core ranks include Captains who oversee their Division, a Lieutenant to serve as an aide to the reigning Captain and act in their stead should the Captain be incapacitated or otherwise unfit for duty, and Seated Officers. The Seated Officers make up the vast majority of the Gotei 13's standing army, and perform their duties with varying levels of operational freedom dependant on their rank within a Division. Seated Officers range from 3rd Seat to 20th Seat, with 3rd being the highest. The 1st and 2nd Seats refer to Captains and Lieutenants respectively. The different organizations attached to the Gotei 13, such as the Hayaiōtōtai and Shinsengumi, have their own ranks and titles separate from the Gotei 13. The Shinsengumi, for example, utilize high-spec Humans in their organization, who all receive the title Onmitsu. Onmitsu have much greater operational freedom than Seated Officers and tend to operate in task-oriented cells or teams. Captain's Council Central 46 Ranks Captain *'1st Division Captain-Commander' -- Kentaro Hiroshi. *'2nd Division Captain' -- Hawke Kori. *'3rd Division Captain' -- *'4th Division Captain' -- *'5th Division Captain' -- Shūhei Hisagi. *'6th Division Captain' -- Kusaka Kori. *'7th Division Captain' -- Shin Nagakura. *'8th Division Captain' -- Riki Nagakura. *'9th Division Captain' -- Kensei Muguruma. *'10th Division Captain' -- Tōshirō Hitsugaya. *'11th Division Captain' -- Tadashi Kori. *'12th Division Captain' -- *'13th Division Captain' -- Shūsuke Amagai. Captains Equivalent *'Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō' -- Hina Hogosha. *'Corps-Commander of the Kidō Corps' -- Myōga Hisamaru. *'Commander-in-Chief of the Hayaiōtōtai' -- Erika Fujibayashi. *'Commander of the Shinsengumi' -- Sanada Shirono. *'Commissioner of the Nisshutsu' -- Kaien Shiba. *'President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute' -- Nobu Sadao. *'Head-Instructor of the Shinō Academy' -- Shiju Shūdō. Lieutenant *'1st Division Lieutenant-Commander' -- Akiye. *'2nd Division Lieutenant' -- David Jones. *'3rd Division Lieutenant' -- *'4th Division Lieutenant' -- *'5th Division Lieutenant' -- Yori Hisagi. *'6th Division Lieutenant' -- Kitsui Sanretsu. *'7th Division Lieutenant' -- Mariko Kori. *'8th Division Lieutenant' -- *'9th Division Lieutenant' -- Naoko Izuru. *'10th Division Lieutenant' -- *'11th Division Lieutenant' -- *'12th Division Lieutenant' -- *'13th Division Lieutenant' -- Lieutenants Equivalent *'Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps of the Onmitsukidō' -- *'Corps Commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō' -- *'Corps Commander of an Unspecified Unit of the Onmitsukidō' -- *'Corps Commander of the Inner Court Troop of the Onmitsukidō' -- *'Vice-Chief of the Kidō Corps' -- Shuji Kato. *'First General of the Hayaiōtōtai' -- *'Second General of the Hayaiōtōtai' -- *'Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi' -- *'Deputy Commissioner of the Nisshutsu' -- Kentaro Shiba (alt.) *'Vice-President of the S.R.D.I' -- Anko Amatsuki & Kawazu. *'Second of the Shinō Academy' -- Ashido Kanō. Seated Officers Seated Officers Equivalent *'Advisor of the Shinsengumi' -- *'Shadow of the Shinsengumi' -- *'Onmitsu of the Shinsengumi' -- Various; Garrett Sheppard, Lloyd, Randy Jones. *'Cell Leader of the Nisshutsu' -- Various; Fujimaru Kudō, Matsuri Kudō, Miyoko Kato. Divisions 1st Division :Main article -- 1st Division. 2nd Division :Main article -- 2nd Division. 3rd Division :Main article -- 3rd Division. 4th Division :Main article -- 4th Division. 5th Division :Main article -- 5th Division. 6th Division :Main article -- 6th Division. 7th Division :Main article -- 7th Division. 8th Division :Main article -- 8th Division. 9th Division :Main article -- 9th Division. 10th Division :Main article -- 10th Division. 11th Division :Main article -- 11th Division. 12th Division :Main article -- 12th Division. 13th Division :Main article -- 13th Division. Affiliated organizations Onmitsukidō :Main article -- Onmitsukidō. The Onmitsukidō (隠密機動, Secret Tactics) was restored to its prior function by Kentaro following the formation of the new Gotei 13, with the additional task of overseeing enemy operations in Kohai Tochi and . Its membership came from two main sources. The first came from the shadow organization Kage, which was commanded by Hina Hogosha following the Collapse and filled with those Onmitsukidō members who refused to follow Ryan as members of the Gotei Remnant. The second where the covert agents of the Six Directions. As such Hina became its first Commander-in-Chief, which was a rank with the same authority as a Captain. *'Commander-in-Chief & Corps Commander of the Executive Milita' -- Hina Hogosha. *'Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps' -- *'Corps Commander of the Detention Unit' -- *'Corps Commander of an Unspecified Unit' -- *'Corps Commander of the Inner Court Troop' -- Kidō Corps :Main article -- Kidō Corps. The Kidō Corps (鬼道衆, Kidōshū) was restored to its prior function by Kentaro following the formation of the new Gotei 13, with a new mission to oversee travel to-and-from the Reikai, as well as the research of new Kidō applications. Its membership was made up largely from the shadow organization Yaki, which was commanded by Myōga Hisamaru following the Collapse and filled with those Kidō Corps members who refused to follow Ryan as members of the Gotei Remnant. As such Myōga became its first Commander, which was a rank with the same authority as a Captain. *'Kidō Corps Commander' -- Myōga Hisamaru. *'Vice Kidō Chief' -- Shuji Kato. Hayaiōtōtai :Main article -- Hayaiōtōtai. The Hayaiōtōtai (速い応答隊, Rapid-response Corp) was restored to its prior function by Kentaro following the formation of the new Gotei 13, with a new mission to monitor and safeguard the Spirit Cycle of Souls above all-else. Its membership was made up mostly by those who once served in the Six Directions and Blades of Night's Veil, though the organization itself was commanded by Erika Fujibayashi, who was the woman who initially formed it some years prior to the Collapse. In addition, the remnants of the Investigative Task Force were absorbed by the Hayaiōtōtai at their own request. Erika thus became its first Commander-in-Chief, which was a rank with the same authority as a Captain. *'Commander-in-Chief' -- Erika Fujibayashi. *'General' -- *'General' -- Shinsengumi :Main article -- Shinsengumi. The Shinsengumi (新選組, Newly Selected Corps) where established by Sanada Shirono following the Collapse, with the distinction of working alongside spiritually aware s who wanted to contribute to the protection of their local communities. As such the group could be considered an advanced guard who policed the . Any Human affiliated with the Shinsengumi where referred to within the organization as Onmitsu (隠密, Detective), and where generally granted a level of operational freedom; when not operating on their own or in small groups, these individuals where directed by the Shinsengumi leadership. Sanada led the group as its first Commander, which was a rank with the same authority as a Captain. The Shinsengumi operated out of the various safe-houses previously employed by the Six Directions, though their main base was in the Reikai. *'Commander' -- Sanada Shirono. *'Vice-Commander' -- *'Advisor' -- *'Shadow' -- *'Onmitsu' -- Various; Garrett Sheppard, Lloyd, Randy Jones. Nisshutsu :Main article -- Nisshutsu. The Nisshutsu (日出, Sunrise) where established as an organization by Kentaro's alternate self, Kentaro Shiba, following the defeat of the Gotei Remnant, and had the distinction of being the Reikai's rapid-response police-force and patrol-based element who protected the citizens of the Reikai on a daily basis. The group worked in tandem with the Patrol Corps of the Onmitsukidō. They where also responsible for repairing any damage caused by attacks. Students of the Shinō Academy where assigned duties within the organization to provide work experience. Members tended to work in task-oriented cells. Although Kentaro (alt) was responsible for conceiving of the group it was his godfather, Kaien Shiba, who led the group as its first Commissioner, which was a rank with the same authority as a Captain. Kentaro (alt) served as his Deputy. *'Commissioner' -- Kaien Shiba. *'Deputy Commissioner' -- Kentaro Shiba (alt). *'Cell leader' -- Various; Fujimaru Kudō, Matsuri Kudō, Miyoko Kato. Shinigami Research and Development Institute :Main article -- S.R.D.I. The Shinigami Research and Development Institute (技術開発局, Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku) was restored to its prior function by Kentaro following the formation of the new Gotei 13, whose new mission was to monitor spiritual waves, monitor the World of the Living, coordinate communications between the main divisions of the Gotei 13 and all sub-divisions, and finally the advancement of technology both for military purposes and comfort. The membership was pulled almost entirely from Kigyōrengō, with Nobu Sadao returning as President. As such Nobu became its first President, which was a rank with the same authority as a Captain; Anko Amatsuki and Kawazu served as his two Vice-Presidents. *'President' -- Nobu Sadao. *'Vice-President' -- Anko Amatsuki and Kawazu. Shinō Academy :Main article -- Shinō Academy. The Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院, Spiritual Arts Academy) was restored to its prior function by Kentaro following the formation of the new Gotei 13, with a relatively unchanged mission and focus. The main men responsible for the organization of the new academy where Shiju Shūdō, who became its first Head-Instructor, and Ashido Kanō, who became the latter's Second. Shiju's rank was equivalent to that of a Captain. Students normally served within Nisshutsu and the Shinsengumi as a means of work-experience. *'Head-Instructor' -- Shiju Shūdō. *'Second' -- Ashido Kanō. Transferral between Divisions & Organizations Individuals do not necessarily serve in one Division or organization all their lives. It is practical for an individual to transfer upon the accumulation of experience, or simply because they have been offered a promotion elsewhere. The creation of a new sub-division may also be the catalyst for a change in work-place scenery. Those who serve in the Nisshutsu have the highest job satisfaction amongst the entirety of Gotei 13 personnel, due to the constantly shifting nature of their tasks. Size and recruitment Insignia Uniforms .]] Most members of the Gotei 13 and its sub-divisions wear the uniform adopted by Yamamoto's Gotei 13. This garment is referred to collectively as a Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls). It consists of a white , a black , a black , a white ''hakama-himo, white , and . A member of one Division cannot be identified by a member of another Division and vice-versa, unless the insignia on the inside of one's ''kosode is displayed. Individuals are allowed some minor personalization and customization. This could be the addition of a hood or a preference for a sleeveless kosode. .]] Rank brings with it certain compulsory additives that are enforced across the Thirteen Divisions and all sub-divisions, with very few exceptions. Captains and those of equivalent rank are required, at the bare-minimum, to wear a white-coloured over their standard Shihakushō. This haori will have the symbol of their Division emblazoned either on the front left-breast or on the back. Certain variations of haori exist; Kentaro Hiroshi, for example, wears his haori protruding from under his black shoulder-guard. His haori is thus worn like a sash and fastened over his right shoulder underneath the shoulder-guard. It is quite common for a Captain to remove their haori prior to engaging in battle, though exceptions to this rule do exist. Shūsuke Amagai and Kensei Muguruma are examples of those who do not, whilst Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Hawke Kori both remove their haori prior to battle. The same is true in regards to a Lieutenant's badge. Lieutenants, likewise, are required to wear an armband denoting their position and Division, with no exceptions. Yori Hisagi, for example, wears his badge as a belt-buckle of sorts; so long as it is clearly visible, wearing it on the arm is not compulsory. Uniform customization See also * . *Gotei 13 Pre-Collapse. *Gotei Remnant. *Six Directions. *Blades of Night's Veil. *Jōren. References & notes Category:Organization